The invention relates to a data communication network having at least one transmitting station and one receiving station. The transmitting station has:
a control device for controlling the transmission of messages on the network; PA1 a counter for indicating the integer number of copies of the same message to be transmitted, said counter having an output connected to said control device; PA1 storage circuits for temporary storage of a message generated by the transmitting station, said storage circuits being connected to said control device; PA1 an encoder connected with said storage circuits for providing an error recognition code to each generated message; PA1 said control device being further provided for transmitting consecutively each generated message together with its provided error recognition code as many times as indicated by said integer number. PA1 a decoder connected to said network for decoding received messages on the basis of their added error recognition code and for generating an acceptance signal if a received message has been correctly decoded; PA1 receiving circuits having a control input connected to said decoder for receiving said acceptance signal and a data input connected to said network for receiving messages transmitted thereon, said receiving circuits comprise recognition means for recognizing among said received messages and copies of a same message, said receiving circuits further comprising first fetching means for fetching among said recognized copies under control of said acceptance signal only a single copy for which said acceptance signal has been generated.
The receiving station has: